


In Loving Memory

by hyperionkitten, SteampunkCow



Series: From Hell with Love [3]
Category: Homestuck, Homestuck AU - Fandom, demonstuck - Fandom
Genre: 1920s, Abuse, Angels, Angst, Biting, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Brotherly Love, Crossdressing, Daddy Issues, Death, Demons, Demonstuck, Drama, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Family Drama, Fighting, Filler, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Gay Sex, Grimdark, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Heaven, Hell, History, Immortality, Isolation, Kinky, Kissing, Lots of plot, M/M, Making Out, Masochism, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Past Abuse, Plot, Porn With Plot, Powerplay, Prostitution, Rehabilitation, Revenge, Rumors, Sins, Strifing, Substance Abuse, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Understanding, Voyeurism, being famous, crime and punishment, dealing with the past, discovering love, human!hal, incubus!alpha Dave, incubus!dave, incubus!dirk, life - Freeform, minor bdsm, papparazzi, possibly, present times, rapping, relationships, self hate, slight sadism, softcore, trigger warning, what can i say the Bros are kinky fucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperionkitten/pseuds/hyperionkitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkCow/pseuds/SteampunkCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk Strider and his guardian, Dre Strider, are more than just smooth talkers, and way more than human- literally out of this world-class lovers.<br/>Dave Strider and his guardian, Bro Strider, are more than just average humans.</p>
<p>A continuation of /The Price of Love/ wherein Dirk and Dave figure out their relationship properly, and explore both of their own pasts, revealing dark secrets on both ends.<br/>And Dre and Bro, find out what it really means to fall in love in the most ironic and strange as fuck way possible. Their exploration of starting and having a relationship is a bit more seismic in comparison to the boys. These are the Bros, and they might fuck around, but they have both been around, and seen more than their fair share. Everyone has a past, and its through their memories that they might move on. Loving or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry this took so long to start up again. Updates are gonna be major inconsistent for the time being, but I will try my damnedest to get this up. But here we go, lets start off with some memories. (ha ha)

                Dre didn’t know what had been going through his mind when he walked up to the smog-baked factory. Maybe it was something in the air that made him feel so apprehensive, maybe it was the excessive use of his lungs to breathe through the thick air of crud... who knew? But Dre did know immediately, as soon as he pressed a palm to the heavy doors of the warehouse, that he was supposed to be here.

                It smelled like blood. Days old and dried, crusted and congealed with the grime of the place; so much for factory health standards. This factory was a shithole to say the least.  With a heave, Dre pushed open the heavy doors, the deafening squeal of the hinges making him grimace. What the hell was he here for? He had felt the pull of something new, something important, all the way back in New York. He had hopped trains and traveled all the way here to Houston of all places. What did this city have in store for him and why did he feel like something existential and powerful was calling to him? Maybe it wasn’t even powerful, just desperate, needy… something that was somehow linked to who Dre was.  
  
Dre knew he’d find some answers once he went inside… and there the doors were, just waiting for him to walk through the gape of their part, into the abyss that lay beyond.

The smelly abyss of course.  
               

Dre took the first few steps into the empty factory, he was hours early to find anyone here, and finances never allowed for a rundown place like this to afford security guards. The metal of the place was already as stripped as could be without disassembling the machinery, so all in all it was a stink trap of musk.  
               

Wait. Hold the fuck up.  
                  
Musk? What the hell was Dre doing smelling musk in a taint like this? Musk and blood. This was making up to be more than some ordinary dying pressing plant. 

Dre walked a bit faster, clearing the hallway into the main atrium of the factory and he stilled, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light.  He inhaled again, sulfur.   
                 
Now he knew why he was here. The signs were undeniable. Evidence pointing to a violent /end/ could be presumed as soon as his vision adjusted, the place was a hell hole. And Dre had felt compelled to come over here, as if to witness some historical meteor shower or something like that.  
                  
  
     A new demon was about to awake.


	2. Fucked up Relationships match fucked up lives don't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Glad to finally be continuing this, I'm not joking when I say me and Dave got about 500 pages to post here eventually, but you will have to bare with us, we're trying to format it so it's easier to read rather than the RP format of a script. so first 300 pages gotta be edited proper and then divided cause we split the story. But oh well right yo? Kay, so here's how it's gonna go. We got 'Dirk and Dave' parts and 'Bro and Dre' parts, then we got bits where it's all connected, and bits of history and flash back. but for the most part, if it says one of those titles at the top- it means it's happening at the same time. (a bit convoluted but hey y'all reading homestuck fics right? you should be used to it.)   
> -x

_Dirk and Dave_

“That's really freaking funny; you're like my great ancestor or some shit, or maybe it's a weird coincidence.” Dave says shaking his head laughing against dirks shoulder. The mildly abrasive reality of the possibility not occurring to him at the moment.

“...oh shit man. Talk about an even more fucked up relationship than we already got.” Dirk laughs back, combing his fingers in Daves hair.

“That's fucking hilarious”dave says smirking laughing against his shoulder even more.

“we are so damned dude.” Dirk groans comically, letting his head fall into the crook of Daves neck. The both of them snickering like idiots.

Dave laughs and wraps his arms around dirks neck hugging him close “well I bet my bro got a kick when he found that out”

Dirk snorts, sounding a lot like Dave  “I'll fucking bet”

“He is going to fucking tease my ass later for that holy shit” dave says shaking his head elbowing dirk lightly at the snort.

“Imma videotape that shit man, that'll be pure gold I swear to hell.” Dirk grins popping a kiss on Daves cheek.

No it's not gold. he either will smash a fucking disgusting smuppet in my face while I'm sleeping, teasing m,e or surprise me in the shower, taunting me”dave says shuddering at the past and his child hood.

“Ha yeah as I said, pure fucking gold dude.” Dirk snickers.

“I don't know about you but I do not like being disturbed in the shower that's like a place where I should be able to relax not be scared to get visitors” dave says hitting him on the shoulder . “its not funny”

“Right sorry. M'not laughing i swear” dirk mumbles, muffling his laughter in daves shoulder

“I swear to god I'm going to disturb you in the shower and see how you like it” dave says pulling his hair, glaring.

“Nnf, Alright alright, but just so you know, shower sex is so a thing with me.” Dirk retorts, laughing.

“I will attack you with such stealth that you won't know what's coming dirk and yeah shower sex is pretty great” dave says rolling his eyes giggling a bit.

“Tch yeah right Dave--y.” He smiles again, oddly happy now, things were resolved for the most part.  And he had Dave.

“Heh don't tempt me to attack you right now” dave says smiling wiggling his eye brows laughing resting against the couch.

Dirk flicks Dave lightly on the forehead. Leaning back with a grin on his face. “bring it yo.”

Dave smirks slightly getting up quickly jumping on top of dirk wrapping his arms and legs around him clinging on to him smirking. “clinging mode activated”

“Aaand trap mode engaged.” Dirk counters, rolling over and putting Dave beneath him, relaxing and feigning sleep.

“You fat ass fucker” dave said biting into his shoulder hard through his shirt pulling back tasting blood “swear to god I will keep biting you till you get up”

Dirk groans rolling them both of the couch, dirk landing on his back, wrapping his arms around Daves waist.

“I win. Nyehhh” dave says laughing on top of dirk fixing his shades.

Dirk rolls his eyes, leaning up slightly and pecking Dave in the lips before letting his head fall.  “fuck youu”

“I know you want to but you’re going to have to wait dirk maybe later” dave says, now full out giggling as he stayed on top of dirk .

“Shut the fuck up and cuddle with me.” Dirk mumbles.

“Finnee” dave says leaning down nuzzling his head into dirks neck sweetly.

“Thank you, you ass.” Dirk breathes holding him comfortably. Their cheeks pressed together.

“Omfg Dave I cant even handle you man.” Dirk mumbles jokingly.

Dave rolls his eyes moving his legs to rest more comfortably on the sides of dirks waist closing his eyes.

Dirk shifts to accommodate him, wrapping his arms just a little tighter as they lay there just relaxing and enjoying each others company again.

Dave hums lightly against dirk kissing his cheek cuddling into him even more.

Dirk nuzzles him, beginning to drift off happily holding Dave close to his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or it will all just be fluff too. Dave and Dirk is mostly fluff for now.


End file.
